


Clean

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fanvids, M/M, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. After years of being in an abusive relationship with Dean, Cas finally breaks free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Clean by Travis Atreo (Taylor Swift cover)


End file.
